


A Failed Attack

by bh6addict



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Barbed Penis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh6addict/pseuds/bh6addict
Summary: So when I was writing my other Trollhunters fanfic I got a bunch of suggestions for Bular/Jim, but I couldn't fit it into the story too well... So I made this one by itself. 125% smut. Jim's mom is out late and Bular catches Jim at the worst possible time (or maybe the best? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )





	A Failed Attack

Bular gave a low chuff as he marched through the streets of Arcadia. “‘Don't attack the trollhunter in his home’ he says ‘It's too soon for an attack’.. What a waste of my time,” he growled out, “I'll show that impure how a real troll eradicates his enemies.”

A smug grin fell over his face as he stood in front of his target’s house. It only took a second for him to find that the door was unlocked. “He makes it too easy,” he chuckled to himself, climbing up the stairs.

“Trollhunter!” the troll boomed as he threw open Jim’s bedroom door. “Bular!” the boy gasped, voice cracking as he ripped the blanket over his body. Bular wasn't sure why he didn't immediately grab his amulet, but he wasn't going to complain about the human making himself an easy snack.

“I've come to grind your-” “Now is NOT a good time, Bular,” Jim huffed. The troll gave a low growl as he started walking into the room. “You interrupt me in the middle of my threat for-” He paused as he stood over the boy and sniffed at the air, eyes tracing over his form under the blanket. Jim was just dripping with the scent of arousal.

Bular gave a low chuckle as he grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him out of the bed to look him over. The trollhunter gave a sharp gasp and tried to cover his stiffened length as the troll held him in front of his face.

“B-Bular put me down!” he yipped, kicking his legs. “So this is what's so urgent that it should stop me from killing you this instant,” the troll purred as he grabbed the boy's hands and moved them out of his way, “this tiny thing is supposed to deter me?”

Jim whimpered, trying to pull his legs together to hide his shame as Bular chuckled. “Clearly you think this is enough to stop me. You haven't tried to fight back yet,” he teased as he released Jim’s hands to gently slide a claw up his shaft, making the boy shudder and give a soft whine, “Hmm.. Unless perhaps you're enjoying this?”

Jim bit his lip as he looked down at Bular, giving another whine as his tongue slid over his shaft. The troll gave a low purr before he tossed the boy back onto the bed. “Lucky for you human seed is a very sweet treat,” he hummed, “And I haven't had a mate in almost a century.”

Jim's eyes widened as he looked Bular over, pausing as he eyed his groin. Of course it terrified him to think of having whatever Bular was packing shoved into him, but he also couldn't deny the way it made his cock twitch. “What's the matter, trollhunter,” the troll teased as he grabbed the boy by the leg and pulled him to the edge of the bed, “Too afraid of being ripped in half to speak?”

Jim swallowed his nerves, gripping the sheets as he looked up at the troll. “I-I'm not afraid of you,” he muttered, “haven't you ever been told not to play with your food?” A chill ran down his spine as Bular gave a low purr. “An eager little treat,” he chuckled, grabbing Jim by the side to roughly flip him over, “Then I suppose I shouldn't wait any longer to have it.”

Jim could hear as Bular kneeled on the floor behind him, biting his lip as the troll put his legs over his shoulders. The troll was purring loudly as he opened his mouth and easily took the boy’s length and ass into his gaping maw. He relished in the needy whine the boy gave as he slid his tongue down from his tense little hole to press under the soft appendages dangling behind his cock.

He rolled his tongue over his sack before pushing it against the base of his cock. To Jim it felt like he was looking for something to work his tongue into. “B-Bular.. Go back up,” he muttered after a few moments of Bular trying to tongue-fuck the base of his cock. The troll paused for a moment before he slid his tongue back up to the boy’s hole.

Jim shuddered as he felt Bular’s tongue roll against his entrance, giving a soft whimper as he started pushing the tip of his tongue into him. The troll purred at the needy sounds the boy was making as he pushed his tongue further into him. “Bular,” the trollhunter mewled as he rolled his hips.

Bular gave a possessive growl as the boy shifted his hips forward, sharp fangs digging into his ass and pelvis to hold him in place. Jim gave a soft whimper and tried to keep from squirming as Bular pressed his tongue against his prostate. The troll gave a low chuff as he felt the boy tense around his tongue. “R-Right there Bular.. Do that again,” Jim muttered, hesitantly trying to roll his hips back onto his tongue.

The troll purred loudly as he started shoving his tongue into the boy more forcefully, reaching his hands up to grip his thighs. The trollhunter shuddered and winced as Bular's fangs scraped into him. He could feel the sweet heat of release welling up in the pit of his stomach as Bular continued to work his hot saliva into him.

“Bular,” he panted, reaching a hand back to grip at the black tufts of fur on the top of the troll’s head. Jim could feel the low rumble of his possessive growl. Bular’s claws dug into his sensitive flesh as his tongue finally slipped back out of him to roll over his length again. Jim couldn't take it anymore. He gave a low whimper, tugging at Bular’s fur as his seed spilled over his tongue.

The troll purred loudly and continued to roll his tongue against his length until he was sure he'd gotten every last drop. “Mhmm… That was fast, trollhunter. Did you enjoy my tongue that much?” he teased as he pulled off from the trollhunter. Jim panted, hesitantly looking back at him over his shoulder. He wanted to give him a cocky response, but he couldn't think of anything. Instead he just relaxed into the sheets and let the waves of ecstasy wash over him.

“Don't go getting too comfortable, trollhunter,” Bular chuckled. Jim could hear him unfastening the belts that held his skirt up. “We’ve only just begun.” When Jim heard the metal and fabric fall to the floor he gave a soft whimper and started trying to get up, but the troll was quick to grab him by the waist.

“Oh it's far too late to start trying to run now, trollhunter. I plan on enjoying you until you beg for mercy,” the troll purred, grinding his length between the boy’s soft cheeks. Jim gave a low whine as Bular's clawed thumbs spread him open. He leaned over the boy as his slicked tip started to press into him, giving a sloppy lick to the back of his ear.

“Have you ever been fucked by a troll, young trollhunter? You seem to have a special bond with that blue reject,” he whispered as he continued to press his hips forward. Jim bit his lip, shuddering as Bular gave a light nip to his ear. “H-he's not a reject,” he muttered. The boy gave a sharp gasp as Bular shoved his hips a few inches forward.

“Sure he isn't.. And you're not a little boy who’s getting off to having a troll take him over the side of his bed..” Jim cried out as Bular suddenly pulled his hips back. It was almost enjoyable before feeling soft bumps sliding over his inner walls, but now that Bular was pulling back he realised those weren't bumps, they were barbs which were now digging into him and threatening to tear his insides open.

“Ah B-Bular please,” he whimpered, gripping the sheets as Bular pulled back just a bit further, “d-don't-” The troll chuckled as he shoved his hips forward again. Jim gave a sound that was mixed between a relieved sigh and a pained groan. “So you want me to plow further into you?” Bular purred as he started pulling back again, making Jim whimper and reach back to try to stop him.

“Just tell me you want me to go deeper, trollhunter, and I'll give it to you,” he teased, still pulling his hips backward. Jim gave a sharp whine and nodded. “P-Please Bular.. Don't pull out… I-I want it deeper,” he whimpered through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. He could hear Bular give a low chuckle as he shoved his hips forward again.

“Hmm.. You act like you're in so much pain, trollhunter, but I can still smell the arousal pouring out of you. You must be some sort of masochist,” he teased, pulling his hips back just enough to be able to thrust into the boy. “I-I'm not a masochist,” Jim muttered, but he couldn't help but to give a needy whine as Bular dragged his hips back again.

“Oh really? Then is the arousal I smell purely from how incredibly attractive you must find me?” Jim shuddered as he felt Bular lick over the back of his neck. “You're disgusting,” he panted, gasping as Bular lifted him off of the bed to hold him to his chest. “It's clearly something,” the troll cooed in his ear as his clawed fingers slid over his stiff length, “why else would this be so eager if you're really hating this as much as you say?”

Jim bit his lip, but couldn't hold back the needy mewl he gave as Bular thrust into him again. “Admit it, trollhunter… You enjoy being a filthy little plaything for me,” the troll purred in his ear before dropping him back down to the bed. He quickly started speeding his thrusts, rocking his hips against Jim’s as the boy cried out for him.

Jim couldn't help all of the desperate sounds he was making. As much as it hurt to be stretched and to have those barbs digging into him, he couldn't help but to enjoy the way Bular was pounding into him. “B-Bular please I- a-aah fuck,” he whimpered, hesitantly rolling his hips back to meet the troll’s thrusts. “That's what I thought, trollhunter… You're just so sickeningly desperate to be bred by a troll. How pathetic,” Bular purred as he leaned back down to lick the shell of his ear, “well who am I to deny you such a simple request?”

The boy cried out again as the troll started slamming into him, shoving him forward with each increasingly rough thrust. Bular gave a possessive growl, biting down on the back of his neck as he continued to plow into him. Jim couldn't hold it anymore. He tensed and shuddered around the troll as he came for the second time, Bular following shortly after.

The trollhunter whimpered at the thick, hot liquid filling his ass, but he didn't complain. “Bular,” he panted as the troll finally unclenched his teeth from his neck. The troll was still rocking his hips into the boy, riding out the waves of his orgasm until he was finally satisfied. “Mmm… I’d forgotten how good it felt to breed someone like this.. They may have been right about waiting to kill you,” he chuckled lazily as he started to carefully slip out of the boy.

“They?” Jim muttered. He was only half awake at this point as his body begged for rest, but he needed to know who Bular was working with. The troll just chuckled as he started pulling his skirt back on. “You ask as if you think I'd help you find my colleagues.” He couldn't contain his triumphant smirk when he saw the heavy look the trollhunter had. He was on the brink of passing out. “But we will have to do this again sometime, young Atlas,” Bular purred on his way out the door. Jim didn't seem to hear him as his eyes fell shut and he fell fast asleep on the bed, letting Bular slip off back into the night.


End file.
